epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/Upcoming ERB Suggestions Episode III Revenge of the Shit
Yeah we're doing that thing again. Voting for new suggestions to be on the Upcoming ERB suggestions page. We will also be revoting on old suggestions due to potential vote fraud. Also, please suggest more suggestions in the commments. Phase 22 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Abraham van Helsing vs Buffy Summers *Adam Smith vs Karl Marx *Al Gore vs Captain Planet *Alexander Graham Bell vs Mark Zuckerberg *Alice vs Dorothy Gale *Amelia Earhart vs Charles Lindbergh *Andy Warhol vs Vincent van Gogh Phase 23 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Arthur "the Fonz" Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel *King Arthur vs Link *Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin *Atticus Finch vs Phoenix Wright *The Beatles vs One Direction *Billy the Kid vs Jesse James *Blues Brothers vs Daft Punk *Robin Hood vs Zorro *Xena vs Wonder Woman Phase 24 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Johann Sebastian Bach vs Tupac Shakur *Dr. Bruce Banner/the Hulk vs Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde *Captain America vs Ulysses S. Grant *Richard the Lionheart vs Andrew Jackson *Charles Dickens vs Mark Twain *Professor X vs Franklin D. Roosevelt *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean Phase 25 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine *Conan the Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien *Dante Alighieri vs Homer the Poet Phase 26 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Elon Musk vs Henry Ford *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher *Eminem vs Johnny Cash *Erwin Rommel vs Solid Snake *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil *Fidel Castro vs Mao Zedong *Ellen Ripley vs Samus Aran *Erik the Red vs the Red Baron *Ernest Hemingway vs Robert Frost Phase 27 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Galileo Galilei vs Neil Armstrong *George R. R. Martin vs J. R. R. Tolkien *Gordon Ramsay vs Simon Cowell *Gregory House vs Hippocrates *Grimm Brothers vs Winchester Brothers *Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton *Bear Grylls vs Steve Irwin Phase 28 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft *Indiana Jones vs James Bond *Jimi Hendrix vs Kurt Cobain *J. K. Rowling vs Jane Austen Phase 29 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Malcolm X vs Magneto *Three Musketeers vs Three Stooges *The Mask vs the Phantom of the Opera *MC Escher vs Salvador Dali Phase 30 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Willy Wonka vs Milton Hershey *Ray Charles vs Stevie Wonder *Shel Silverstein vs Roald Dahl *Slenderman vs Zodiac Killer *Tony Hawk vs Tiger Woods *King Tut vs Yugi Moto Phase 31 Voting Vote here. You must have an account to vote. No anonymous responses will be accepted. Also, once you vote, please confirm that you voted in the comments. Unconfirmed votes will not be counted. Suggestions that made it in: *Colonel Sanders vs Gordon Ramsay *David Bowie vs Elton John *Dracula vs Frankenstein's Monster *Evel Knievel vs Johnny Knoxville *Marco Polo vs Sun Wukong (the Monkey King) Category:Blog posts